True Loves Kiss
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella is changed into a mermaid by a witch. Only true loves kiss can break the spell. But what if that true love is a vampire?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

I use to be a normal teenage girl. I went to parties, had sleep overs, went to school, got in trouble. I did everything a normal teenage girl would do. Then I got in a little too much trouble. I got in trouble with a witch. That one accident changed my life forever. For now on whenever I touched water I would become someone else. I would become a mermaid. How do I become me again you might ask? I have to have true loves kiss.

True loves kiss, the cure for everything. True loves kiss is how I came to meet Edward Cullen. That alone would change my life forever.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I was at a club with my siblings when I saw her. She was beautiful. If I didn't know better I might think she wasn't human.

She was dancing with her friends and then she bumped into me. "Oh I'm sorry," she said, turning to look at me.

That's when I smelt her. She smelt better than any other human I've ever smelt. I smiled. "It's fine," I said.

Then someone bumped into her, spilling their water all over her. She froze and looked down at herself. "Excuse me," she said, and then she ran from the club.

"What was that about?" my brother, Jasper, asked me.

"I have no idea," I said.

"She was almost afraid of that water being on her," he said.

I looked at him, "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"That's wired," I said. I needed to know more about this girl.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I ran from the club, my friend Angela right behind me. I turned to her, "What do I do?" I asked franticly.

"Get in the back seat of my car," she said, "Then take your shirt off." I did what she said, but I could tell that I was still changing.

"Drive to my house," I said.

We pulled up and Angela helped me into the house. "This whole no touching water thing is a pain in the ass," she said.

"Tell me about it," I said.

She put me on the ground in the bathroom. "Fill the tub," I said.

She filled the tub like I ask and I got in. As soon as I got in I changed. I groaned. "This mermaid is getting on my nerves," I said, "What does it take to find your true love!" Angela laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I really wanted to find that girl. She was so beautiful, and somewhat mysterious. The way she just ran from that club like a bat out of hell.

"Edward!" Alice said running into my room, "Remember that girl from the club that you like."

"I don't like her!" I said.

"Jasper says your emotions say differently," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "What about her?" I asked. There really is no point in arguing with Alice.

"Well," she said, "I was shopping and I saw her! She works at one of the stores at the mall."

"Which one?" I asked, dying to see the girl again.

"First admit you like her," she said.

I groaned. "I like her," I mumbled.

"I know! Okay. She works at Claire's."

**BPOV**

I was at work when a guy walked in. He looked really familiar. Then it hit me. "Oh my god!" I said, "Angela!" I ran over to my best friend.

"What?" she asked.

"That's that hot guy from the club," I said.

She looked. "Why are you talking to me!" she said, "Go talk to him."

"I'm scared," I admitted.

She groaned and I chuckled as she walked over to him. "Can I help you look for something?" she asked.

"Actually," he said, "I'm looking for someone. She's about 5'5". Long brown wavy hair. I think she works here."

I froze. He just described me to a T. Angela smiled, she knew exactly who she described. "I think you're talking about Bella," she said, "She's over there shelving some things."

"Thanks," he said. Then he walked over to me. "Hey," he said with a breath taking smile.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm not sure if you remember me," he said, "But we bumped into each other last night…"

I smiled, "I remember."

He smiled back, "Well, this might be weird, and I normally don't do this sort of thing, but do you want to go out some time?"

I was quiet for a minute. "I'd really like that," I finally said.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

As soon as I walked in the door I was attacked by Alice. "OH MY GOD!" she said, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOUND THE BALLS TO ASK HER OUT!"

Emmett looked up from him video game. "You asked out a girl?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Emmett," I said.

"You're not gay?" he asked.

I threw a pillow at him. "Go to hell," I said.

"I have the perfect idea for your date!" Alice said.

"Alice…." I warned.

"She'll love it," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Angela came running over to me after Edward left. "Tell me EVERYTHING!" she said.

"I don't think you want to know," I teased.

"TELL ME!" she yelled.

"He asked me out," I said, trying to stay calm.

She squealed. "And you said!"

"I SIAD YES!" We both squealed and jumped up and down.

**Sorry it's short. I'm just a little lost on this story right now.**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I drove to Bella's house to get her for our date. I was really nervous; I didn't think I could ever be so nervous in my life to go on a date with a girl. I mean, she's just a normal girl. Then again, I'm not a normal boy….

"Just calm down, Edward," I said to myself.

I pulled up to Bella's house and knocked on the door. When the door opened I was greeted by the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It was Bella. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and tight shirt that held her body in all the right ways, showing of a little bit of cleavage.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

I looked into her eyes, "No why?" I said.

"You were looking at me weird," she said.

I smiled, "You look beautiful," I said.

She blushed, "Thanks," she said.

…

I took Bella to my favorite place to go for quiet. It was open meadow with nothing but trees for miles. Everything was going great. Well…. Until it started raining…

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Previously**_

_I took Bella to my favorite place to go for quiet. It was open meadow with nothing but trees for miles. Everything was going great. Well…. Until it started raining…_

**BPOV**

Rain! Really! Does someone hate me? "You okay?" Edward asked when I jumped up.

"Not really," I said.

"It's just water, Bella," he said.

"That's the problem…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain."

"I think I'm a pretty good listener."

"Well, right now I just really need to get out of the rain." I felt myself begin to lose my balance as the transformation took place.

Edward unlocked his door and we jumped in. I looked down and saw myself begin to change. "No, no, no," I mumbled. What would Edward think when he saw the real me? Will he hate me?

In a matter of seconds the change was complete. I looked at Edward and his eyes were wide. "Surprise?" I said.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Previously**_

_In a matter of seconds the change was complete. I looked at Edward and his eyes were wide. "Surprise?" I said._

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella, shocked. "I know you might hate me and not want to see me ever again," Bella said, "But can you drive me back to my house… Please?"

"Bella," I said, "I don't hate you-"

"Please take me home…" she said. I nodded and started to drive. When I pulled up in front of her house there was another car there.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My friend Angela," she said, "I just texted her."

Then a girl walked out of Bella's house, "I'll take it from here," she said.

"Wait," I said. "I'll carry her inside."

Bella gave me weird look. "You sure?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay," Angela said, "Follow me."

She led me into the house and into the bathroom. "Just put her in the tub while I get towels," Angela said.

I put down Bella gently in the tub. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," I said. Then I sat on the floor beside her. "Bella, I don't hate you. This is just the way you are. I accept that."

She was quiet for a minute. "I wasn't always like this though…." She finally said.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed. "A couple years ago a witch casted a spell on me," she said, "I will be a mermaid until I meet my true love. Then the spell will be broken the first time we kiss." She looked at me. "If you think this all insane and you want to leave I won't stop you."

I chuckled, "Nothings crazy to me anymore," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Everyone has secrets, Bella," I said.

"Well you know mine…"

She has a point… "I'm a vampire," I said.

She was quiet for a minute. "I guess we're both pretty messed up," she said.

I laughed. "I guess so."

**(A/N) I know this isn't exactly the best story I've ever written, but I'm kind of stuck on it. The next chapter will be the last chapter.**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I can't believe Bella's a mermaid. I fall for a girl and she ends up having a curse on her. The true was though, I really did love Bella. I had just been afraid to tell since we just met. I didn't want her to think I was a weirdo. People might ask how I know I love her if she's the only girl I've ever been with, but I just know. I know she's the one for me. I know that I will never want any girl as much as I want Isabella Swan.

I had been calling Bella for days trying to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't answer any of my calls. So I decided to go down to her job.

I walked in and saw her shelving things. I walked up behind her. "Hey, beautiful," I said in her ear.

She jumped and turned to face me. "Hey…" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone," I said.

"So you came to my job?"

"It made sense." We were both quiet. "Can you come with me?"

"Where?" she asked.

"Somewhere special," I said.

She looked past me to Angela, "Have fun!" Angela yelled.

Bella looked back at me, "Okay," she said.

…..

I brought her to our meadow and helped her out of the car. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said. I turned so I was looking into her eyes. "Bella, I know we just met, but I love you, Bella. I love you with everything I am. I know It's crazy to love someone you just met, but it's true. I'm in love with you."

Bella had tears in her eyes. "Don't say things you don't mean, Edward," she said. Then she went to walk away.

I reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. Then I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. When I pulled away and looked at her I saw lights going all around her. Then they stopped.

She looked up to my eyes and then she walked over to the creek the pasted through the meadow. She reached down and touched the water….

Nothing happened. She turned and looked at me. "You really do love me…" she said.

"With everything I am," I said.

She smiled and jumped into my arms. "I love you too, Edward," she said.

**THE END!**


End file.
